Dark Horses
by PaleSakuraBlossom
Summary: Ciel sighed as Sebastian walked into his office to serve his morning tea. However, Ciel was distracted by the contents of the letter that arrived from the queen early that morning. "Good morning, master. Is Early Grey this morning all right?" Sebastian asked, pulling the tea cart up to Ciel's desk. "Yes, that will be fine," Ciel answered with the wave of the hand. Before Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

_**Note from the author:**_

_**This story is a collaboration between Believe in the Unknown and myself. Please check out some of her other stuff! She's an awesome writer! The next chapter will be by her.**_

Prologue – The Letter

_Dear Ciel,_

_I pray you are doing well. I have enclosed an invitation to the upcoming ball I pray you can attend. Sadly, this letter brings news of an alarming nature. I am sure you are aware of the recent murders of the citizens of London. Merchants, thieves, children, and prostitutes are all being killed indiscriminately. The secret police of informed me that this is the work of the underworld's criminal organization known as Fairy Tail. These people have been rumored to be involved in many other crimes such as the Robinson murder, the mass killing of children at the Thompson Orphange, and the smuggling of opium and other such harmful substances. Unfortunately, my secret police have never been able to prove their guilt. Now I ask you my faithful watchdog to solve this and bring these murders to justice. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria_

Ciel sighed as Sebastian walked into his office to serve his morning tea. However, Ciel was distracted by the contents of the letter that arrived from the queen early that morning.

"Good morning, master. Is Early Grey this morning all right?" Sebastian asked, pulling the tea cart up to Ciel's desk.

"Yes, that will be fine," Ciel answered with the wave of the hand. Before Sebastian had left Ciel commanded, "Prepare the carriage, we leave for London in an hour."

An hour later, Sebastian and Ciel were riding to London discussing the letter.

"It's a letter from the Queen. It states that the criminal organization known as Fairy Tail has been involved in the recent killings. Unfortunately, I need information which means I have to see _**him **_again."

Thirty minutes later, Ciel and Sebastian stepped out of the carriage in front of a seemingly normal undertaker business. Whenever, they stepped inside a skull rolled into Ciel's foot.

"What can I do for the young Earl Phantomhive?" asked the Undertaker as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I need information on the recent murders." Ciel stated, his face betraying no emotion. The Undertaker chuckled and said,

"You're always straight to the point. Come here," When they walked closer to the Undertaker a blade flew out of nowhere slicing the ends of Ciel's hair clean off.

"What are you doing, Levy dear?" Undertaker said, unfazed.

"I was practicing my knife throwing!" shouted Levy, running up to him. Ciel's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw her. She was a girl of barely fifteen only about half a head taller than him. She had bright blue hair and a big smile.

"Earl Phantomhive, I would like you to meet my new assistant, Levy McGarden." introduced the Undertaker.

"Charmed," Ciel muttered under his breath, "however, I would like some information regarding the murders."

"I actually believe Levy is better informed than me. I've been investigating another incident…" Undertaker trailed off.

"What do you need to know?" said Levy, turning around sharply looking Ciel right in the eyes.

"About the recent murders and who's behind them. Also the most efficient way to eliminate them." stated Ciel, slightly intimidated my Levy's bold personality (compared to other girls he knew at least.)

"Very well. But you'll have to pay my price first." replied Levy, a smirk on her lips.

Ciel was standing in the middle of a back alley ready to race a girl. When had the Earl Phantomhive ever stooped this low? Levy looked him in the eyes and said,

"Ready? Set? GO!" She took off at an alarming rate and was on the other end of the alley way before he had even taken five steps.

"WHAT?" Ciel asked, extremely confused.

"Sorry! Am I too fast for you?" taunted Levy.

"Miss McGarden, may I race you next?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

"Fine by me. If you can beat me I'll give the information you need," replied Levy, dazed by Sebastian's charms.

"Okay," said Sebastian, smiling ever so slightly.  
Back in the funeral parlor, Levy gave all the information she could,

"Even in the underground we're not quite sure who committed the murders. Undertaker has taken care of all the bodies though."

"That makes no sense. Undertaker can usually at least have a fairly good guess to who committed the murder by the wounds left." Ciel stated.

"Yes, that's right. However, these people have nothing wrong with them except for the fact their _**dead**_. There are no cuts, scratches, or poison evident anywhere on any of the bodies." stated Levy.

"Well, as helpful as that was. Do you have any idea who did it?" sighed Ciel, exasperated.

"Rumors have been flying around that Fairy Tail did it..." started Levy.

"Good. Since they are an organization I will need help investigating and eliminating them. Do you have any suggestions?" Ciel said, cutting her off.

"Try Lucky Lucy. She's the best assassin in Great Britain. Plus, the rest of her troupe is just as skilled as her. In fact, they've been trained by some famous assassin by the name of Makarov. She can usually be contacted at the Lovely Hearts Tavern." suggested Levy, a little angrily since she was still mad at Ciel for cutting her off.

"Okay. We will be in contact." said Ciel, as Sebastian put on his coat. They left quickly and climbed into the carriage. Ciel told the driver,

"Lovely Hearts Tavern,"  
A half hour later, Ciel and Sebastian were standing in front of a dingy looking tavern. However, Ciel wasn't fooled; this was very obviously a front for the opium trade. As he stepped in his thought was confirmed as the intoxicating smell of opium filled his lungs. He made his way over to the bartender, and he directed Ciel and Sebastian into the direction of a shady group of about four people. Before he could even open his mouth, a pretty blond girl asked smirking,

"What can we do for the Earl Phantomhive?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Lucy, you'd look so adorable in this dress, don't you think?" Elizabeth, or Lizzy as she liked to be called, asked, stuffing a corseted pink gown in the young woman's face.

"Lizzy, do not make me get Lord Makarov," Lucy replied, sipping on her tea as she

breathed in the sweet, unpleasant smell of opium, along with stale ale and sandalwood. The little

girl looked disappointed at the blonde's candor, but went merrily on her way, going to the next

victim on her list which, thank Mavis, was Mirajane.

"Oh come now, Lucy; lighten up a bit, why don't you," Erza said, clapping her on the

back as she dropped down next to her. "Even Lady Luck has to dress up once in a while," The

red haired woman grinned cheekily, ordering herself a whisky. She felt someone sit down on her

left and turned to see Gray smirking at her.

"Like at Viscount Druitt's party that we wen…"

"Lucy, Erza, Gray," Lord Makarov interrupted, staring down at us from the second floor.

"Levy 'called'. She said you three have a mission."

"What is it this time?" Gray asked, taking a drink of his ale. "Some rogue mage killing

people? 'Cause we dealt with that last week."

"No, it seems as though the young Earl Phantomhive is seeking information about Fairy

Tail," He replied, looking at Lucy worriedly as the pressure on the room increased. After all,

they were the reason her mother died. Erza rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm down the

younger girl.

"I'm fine Erza." She said, looking up at Makarov as he continued.

"I would like Lucy to take this one alone," He stated, causing Erza and Gray to cry out in

protest. "At least until he asks for help going after them. I think that only Lucy will be able to

give them everything they need. In the mea time, I want you two to go and see Levy, look at the

bodies again, but this time I want you to do a scan with you magic to see if they were mages.

That will give us some perspective on what that damned group is doing."

"My Lord, you think it wise to leave her here by herself? I heard that the Phantomhive

boy has two demons in his midst." Erza asked, equipping her sword and strapping it on her waist.

Gray stood next to her, his hand lighting up every few seconds as he flexed his fingers.

"Lucy can handle demons just fine. I'm more curious as to how she will handle nobility

after all these years." The old man replied, belching after he finished his ale.

"I don't," Gray remarked, pushing off the wall to lean against the banister. "She's too

young to be facing her demons so soon,"

"Gray, Erza; I understand that you feel protective of Lucy, but this is something she

needs to do," He sternly, turning to look at his 'children'. "Do you understand?"

"

Yes, Master," They chorused together, bowing formally at the waist, before disappearing

in a two single columns of light.

Lucy smiled briefly as she heard the doors to the Lovely Hearts Tavern open and felt the

aura of power coming closer to her table; seated around her was her cousin Laxus and his team:

the Thunder God Tribe. Max led the young Earl over to our table, after exchanging a few words.

He was handsome, in a dark way and had intriguing eyes that were guarded, much like her own.

When he arrived at her table, his lips parted to speak, but she cut him off with a smirk:

"What can we do for you, Earl Phantomhive?" His eye widened for a brief moment,

before his expression became serious.

"Well, you can start by telling me everything you know about Fairy Tail," He replied,

hands on hips with a frown marring his porcelain face.

"Oh, really?" She remarked, quirking an eyebrow at his straightforwardness. "Well then,

I might as well get a private room with his high and mightiness, eh Laxus?" She turned back

towards he cousin, who smirked at her.

"I would say so, Lady Luck." He said, leaning back against his seat, crossing his arms.

Lucy stood up and began to walk away, only to turn around and look at Ceil questioningly.

"Are you coming, Your Grace, or are you going to stand there like a dunce all day?" She

asked, as she turned back around to go into one of the back rooms; the ones that didn't have

opium in it.

Ciel Phantomhive wasn't usually quick to anger… unless you tested his patience one to

many times. And this- girl, was wearing that tolerance down rather fast; with her blunt words,

witty remarks, and her infuriating grin that never seemed to leave her face.

The room that they entered was large, with two couches facing each other, a small table

in between them and a chess board in the middle. The fireplace provided enough light to see

everything in the dim room, along with the candles that adorned the walls. 'Lucky' Lucy sat

down on one of the couches, crossing her left leg over her right as she gestured to the other

cream colored couch.

"Now, what do you want with Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked as Ciel sat down. She flicked a

finger, moving one of the ivory pawns on the chessboard, looking at him expectantly.

"The Queen would like me to investigate the recent bodies that have been appearing in

the city. We went to the Undertaker who told us to talk to Levy," Ciel began, moving his piece of

ebony.

"Ah, my little bookworm. How is she?" Lucy asked, moving her bishop close to Ciel's

pawn, but not close enough for him to take it. A game of cat and mouse… and he was the mouse.

"V-" Ciel began, but Lucy stopped him, pointing to Sebastian to talk.

"Eccentric, my Lady, to say the least. Her price for information is strange. She also

informed us that Fairy Tail was rumored to have killed the magic-users." Sebastian answered,

smiling at the blonde. Lucy nodded in agreement, turning her attention back to the Earl.

"Yes, it is true. Some of our mages have gone missing, only to show up a week later dead

in an ally way. Very cliché. The only reason we know its Fairy Tail, would be their insignia; a

brand that looks like some sort of bird."

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered, his blue eye narrowing dangerously at the chess pieces,

contemplating on something. "Go back to the Undertaker and look at the bodies for the brand."

"Yes, my young Lord," The raven haired butler said, bowing at the waist before

disappearing from the room. Lucy looked at Ciel curiously, moving her Queen strategically on

the board.

"Tell me, Lord Phantomhive, why are _you_ looking for Fairy Tail?"

"If I tell you, you have to tell me why you decided to become an assassin?" He replied

frowning, rubbing his family ring.

"That answer is simple enough." Lucy began, leaning away from the game as she leaned

her head against her hand, continuing: "Most… people don't trust magic. They think it's evil and

damned. It doesn't matter who you are or what you do; if you use magic then you are beneath

them. For instance, that demon that you have as your shadow? He wouldn't be able to live a

normal life if humans knew what he was. He would be captured and sent back to Hell." She

paused again, sipping on her liquor.

"How did you know then?" Ciel asked, looking at her as if she were life's greatest

mystery. She twirled her right hand, collecting her magic; it twisted and formed around her hand

in a soft incandescent blue.

"This is my magic energy. It flows in my body," She twisted her hand, changing the

energy to a dark and dangerous color, like the color of a panther. "This is demon energy. Your

butler has a particular aura that has this," She gestured to it. "all around it. You probably can't

see it because you have not been around magic long enough. Anyway, you asked why I decided

to become an assassin," She leaned in, across the table, looking at him with daring eyes.

"Because I have a vendetta that has yet to be accomplished." Her tone, along with her eyes, made

him shiver slightly by how threatening she really was. This is the reason she was the best.

"I'm looking for Fairy Tail because the Queen issued me an order and I answer it," Ciel

answered, weaving his fingers together as he too, leaned back in his seat. "That and I gave up my

soul for revenge and I intend to see to it."

"On who?" Lucy asked, continuing the game of chess.

"On the people who murdered my family and burned down my estate," He replied.

"Though I have to thank them."

"Oh?" Lucy murmured, intrigued with the Phantomhive's tale.

"They made me into the man I am today. Made me stronger, more knowledgeable. I

intend on seeking my revenge, but I'm going to wait, bide my time until they come to kill me

too. And when they do, I'll be ready to… strike back."

"You are foolish," Lucy said, but before Ciel could protest, she continued: "But you have

courage. My troupe and I will help you, but we do not come at a low price,"

"Money is of no issue," Ciel remarked, smirking as she fell for his trap.

Lucy quirked a thin blonde eyebrow at him. "It's 100 pounds for every mage we kill; 50

for every one we capture. My ensemble and I cost 200 pounds each. Be wary, that when you hire

you are also hiring our skills as well as our magic,"

"Skills?" Ciel questioned.

"Erza is a seduction specialist; she can get you the answers you need from just about

anyone who will fall for a pretty face; she's a warrior first, though. Gray is the same, but just for

the ladies. He's just as charming as Viscount Druitt with half the effort; luckily he's not as

pigheaded as that blonde is." Lucy explained, moving her knight out of Ciel's reached.

"And what about you?" Ciel asked, curious as to what her skills included.

"I am the brain of the operation; building blueprints, siege work, and need be… torture."

She clarified.

"You specialize in torture?"

"Sometimes when seduction and flirting do not work, you need to get your hands dirty in

order to get what you want. I, myself, don't do the torture, but my spirits do," She held up a key

ring and plucked a single key from it. A symbol glowed in the light of the room: Gemini. "Did

you know that one form of pain… is realizing everything you've done in your life? Gemini, or

the twins, can copy just about anyone and will know the entirety of their life. I only ask this of

Gemini when I need to,"

"What other terms do you have?"

"Just some minor things; you can work out the details later with Ezra or Gray," Lucy

said, downing the rest of her drink before getting up off the couch. "Well, I'd say it was a

pleasure, Your Grace, but then I'd be lying. You know the way out and if you don't, well then

call that butler of yours to help you. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning to go over

plans." She stopped just as she passed out of the doorway, gazing back at the young man with the

dark hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh and checkmate."

Truth be seen, the ivory Queen stood next to the ebony King.


End file.
